The present invention relates to a brakeable caster particularly adapted for use on the chassis of a movable container such as a cart or trolley.
Movable containers such as food carts used on aircraft, ships, and railways, as well as containers used in the transport of materials in factories, warehouses, hospitals and the like are well known. In general, such carts are usually provided with four casters to insure easy maneuverability. In many instances, it is also necessary to provide a brake mechanism which can be used to stop the cart randomly in its travel. It is advantageous to have the brake mechanism able to lock the casters against rolling, as well as against swiveling.
A commonly known caster comprises a wheel journalled on an axle fixed in the opposing arms of a supporting swivel fork. In order that the brake mechanism for such casters, engage the wheel in all its positions, it was necessary to arrange the brake member or brake shoe so that it engages the surface of the wheel within the arms of the supporting fork. For this purpose, it has been known to provide the supporting fork with a hollow pivot, about which it swivels, and to concentrically and displaceably mount the brake member or shoe on a guide rod extending within the hollow pivot. To operate the brake member or shoe, a lifting mechanism is provided having a connecting link guide and a rotary lever. However, this construction is relatively complicated and costly and requires a large amount of space particularly in the axial direction of the pivot. As a result, much space is lost within the cart in the area at the bottom of the cart wherein the caster is mounted and the brake mechanism are provided.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a brakeable caster which overcomes the foregoing difficulties and which is simple in construction, saving of space, and permits effective locking of the wheel as well as of the swiveling supporting fork.